Soledad y confesiones
by Lady Sidhiel
Summary: Han pasado ya varios meses después de los enfrentamientos que se llevaron a cabo en las tierras de Asgard. La vida en aquel reino vuelve de nuevo a la normalidad, pero hay heridas que siguen abiertas, y que afectan a la mismísima sacerdotisa de Odín Hilda. Finalmente, en la soledad del lugar de descanso de los guerreros divinos, expresa sus verdaderos sentimientos.


Ya acabado todo el horror y las atrocidades propias de una guerra, parecía que la paz y la tranquilidad reinaban de nuevo en Asgard, aunque de una forma que a la sacerdotisa de aquel paraje, Hilda, no era de su agrado. El frío seguía siendo el mismo, todos habían vuelto a sus labores, como si nada hubiera pasado; incluso su hermana Flare se mostraba con una amable sonrisa siempre que la veía, para animarla. Ella siempre la correspondía con otra cálida sonrisa, aunque sin muchas ganas. Y sabía que su hermana tampoco sonreía con ganas. Tanto su amada hermana como ella habían perdido a personas muy importantes para sus respectivas vidas. Pero había que mostrarse fuerte, con templanza y serenidad, ante un pueblo que más que nunca necesitaba aferrarse a su regente para calmarse. Y Hilda, como representante del dios Odín en el mundo, en aquellas tierras, tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos y emociones, y cumplir con su cometido. Fue educada para ello.

Flare, sin embargo, no tenía por qué mostrarse tan inexpresiva, aunque fuera la hermana de la sacerdotisa de Odín. Siempre la decía que no tenía que atarse tanto a su papel, y que podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, aunque también con control, por supuesto. Pero como ella sentía que no era justo esa situación, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Hilda al respecto, se comportaba de la misma forma que su hermana mayor. E Hilda lo agradecía muchísimo. Y más en aquellos momentos.

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos meses, en los que supuestamente las heridas se irían cerrando, hasta quedar en solo un recuerdo. Pero todo seguía a sus ojos muy reciente, como si hubiera ocurrido la semana pasada, o hace unos cuantos días. No podía evitar odiarse a sí misma en algunos momentos en los que se desataba el dolor que sentía en su interior, en la privacidad de sus aposentos. Si ella hubiera sido más fuerte, si se hubiera rebelado contra los trucos de Poseidón y sus poderes, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Lloraba de rabia y amargura, pues siempre llevaría la pesada carga de mandar a sus amados guerreros a una guerra sin sentido. La impotencia abría paso al odio, no de sí misma, sino de los dioses de los territorios del Sur. Por culpa de sus disputas, de sus enfrentamientos, iban arrastrando a todos los demás a ese bucle de intrigas y matanzas que no tendrían fin, puesto que quienes las provocan son inmortales. Con lo pacífico y tranquilo que era su mundo, y seguía siendo gracias a Odín; ellos, que nunca se mostraron a favor de un bando u otro; ellos, que solo se preocupaban de rezar para que los fríos e inmisericordiosos vientos del Norte azotaran las regiones más cálidas; ellos, que no habían levantado un arma contra ellos, a pesar de su fama guerrera. Ojalá el mundo fuera de otra manera, donde todos vivieran como ellos. Pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas, para su dolor y desconsuelo.

Así se pasaba muchas tardes aburridas, vagando entre sus recuerdos y llorando lo que nunca antes había llorado. No permitía que nadie la viera así, pues su orgullo se lo impedía. Lo que no sabía era que su hermana, en alguna que otra ocasión, había escuchado los sollozos y, movida por la sana curiosidad, se acercaba a ver quién era. Y lo que vio tampoco la sorprendía mucho; hasta se alegraba por su hermana, porque tampoco era bueno acumular tal cantidad de emociones. Y no hablaba con ella de esos temas, pues Hilda nunca quería. Es cierto que se mostraba un tanto fría y en su papel de suma sacerdotisa, pero a Flare no la podía engañar. En el fondo, Hilda era una persona demasiado cálida y amable, buena y compasiva, en relación con el entorno en el que la había tocado vivir.

Una tarde, con la mente despejada completamente y ansiando respirar aire puro y fresco, decidió dar una vuelta con su caballo, de nombre Sleipnir. Lo había llamado así en honor a su dios Odín, aunque lógicamente no era ni tan poderoso, ni tan hermoso, ni tenía ocho patas. Pero para ella era perfecto. Blanco como la nieve que reinaba en el lugar, cuando cabalgaba con sus crines ondeando al viento, era un espectáculo maravilloso; quizá para los dioses no fuera gran cosa, pero para ella era lo más hermoso del mundo a sus ojos. Cuando llegó ante su presencia, el caballo empezó a relinchar de alegría. Como estaba muy bien entrenado, y Hilda odiaba dejarlo encerrado, vivía a sus anchas por el reino, corriendo por los bosques y alimentándose de lo que los sirvientes o la misma Hilda le llevaba a un sitio acordado. Se acercó a la joven sacerdotisa, mientras con su cabeza daba golpecitos en sus manos, una inequívoca señal de que quería ser acariciado.

- Creo que te tengo demasiado mimado, Sleipnir. Eres demasiado impaciente… -y el caballo respondió de nuevo con un relincho. Se separó un poco de ella, y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, como demostrando que estaba en plena forma –veo que estás totalmente descansado. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

Como respuesta, el caballo se detuvo ante ella, como indicándola que podía subir a su lomo. De un rápido movimiento se subió en su grupa. El vestido que llevaba no era para nada un impedimento. Muchos años de práctica llevaba por delante. Agarrando sus crines, pues tampoco era de su agrado ponerle bridas, animó a su compañero equino a comenzar el paseo. Alzándose un poco sobre sus patas traseras, a modo de calentamiento final, Sleipnir comenzó a galopar, con paso enérgico pero tampoco muy veloz, pues quería que su dueña disfrutara del paisaje. Pasaron por parajes helados y sin vida, donde el azote del viento acompañado de las bajas temperaturas del lugar hacía imposible la vida. El paisaje empezó a cambiar considerablemente, cuando pudieron admirar los comienzos de un bosque de árboles tan resistentes que podían alzarse en un lugar de condiciones tan inhóspitas como lo era el reino de Asgard. Finalmente, pasaron por un lago completamente helado, de muchos metros de espesor, en cuyas orillas, cuando el tiempo era favorable, los niños y jóvenes del pueblo de Odín iban a patinar y pasar una agradable tarde.

Hilda contemplaba todo con un cariño infinito. A pesar de las guerras, del dolor, de la destrucción… el reino que la había visto nacer, crecer y convertirse en su regente seguía allí, con su esplendor intacto. Había costado volver de nuevo al ritmo de vida anterior, pero lo que ella veía no era más que una demostración de que su pueblo, el pueblo de Odín, era tan fuerte como los glaciares que conformaban el territorio. Y seguirían allí plantados hasta el fin del mundo… hasta la llegada del Ragnarok. A su paso por algunos poblados, la gente la saludaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras la regalaban todo tipo de productos. Los niños se acercaban para admirar la belleza del caballo mientras lo señalaban con sus pequeñas e inocentes manos. Lógico, porque en Asgard todo el mundo reconocía a la princesa de su reino. Con sus cabellos blancos como su caballo, tan largos que llegaban hasta sus caderas. Sus ojos, de un tono azul claro, como si estuvieran hechos del mismo hielo que les rodeaba, reflejaban amabilidad, comprensión, y calidez, aunque suene un poco contradictorio. Su hermoso vestido, sedoso y ondulante, caía en cascadas tapándola por completo. En la parte superior, llevaba una especie de peto dorado, formado por escamas que relucían a la luz del sol. En sus brazos llevaba brazaletes también del preciado metal, además de una corona compuesta por piezas doradas circulares y en cuyo centro se encontraba un hermoso zafiro, como símbolo de su estrella protectora, Polaris. Así lucía, regia y elegante, la sacerdotisa de Odín en su tranquila caminata.

El viento azotándola de frente, revolviéndola las capas del vestido y sus cabellos; la hacía sentir libre, como si todas las preocupaciones que cargaba a sus espaldas desaparecieran, alejadas por aquel viento. Se sentía tan viva, tan feliz, tan libre de todas las ataduras que conllevaban su cargo… Ojalá pudiera sentir eso en todo momento, y no simplemente cuando cabalgaba con su fiel compañero. Tan ensimismada estaba con todo aquello, que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una zona muy especial… había llegado al Bosque del Silencio, un lugar donde se enterraban a los valientes héroes que cayeron por Asgard. Un cementerio, para ser más exactos, pero sin ningún tipo de valla que lo defendiera del exterior. Era un lugar tan apartado de toda civilización y tan respetado por los moradores de aquellas tierras (y de los extranjeros), que no las necesitaban. Dentro del bosque, se alzaban unas simples estelas, en donde estaban escritos en alfabeto rúnico los nombres de los valientes caídos, junto a un sencillo epitafio. Hasta allí los familiares o amigos se dirigían, en fechas especiales, para rendir recuerdo a aquellos valientes, llevándoles flores, algún objeto especial o con gran carga emotiva… cualquier cosa.

Al llegar a las lindes de aquel sagrado lugar, Hilda se dio cuenta de adonde había ido a parar. Se maldecía a sí misma por no haber estado atenta, pues no la agradaba para nada la idea de estar en aquel lugar. La herida seguía siendo muy reciente, y no estaba preparada para ver las estelas de sus amados caballeros, muertos en batalla por su negligencia. Se bajó del caballo, para estirar las piernas, y Sleipnir, con su cabeza, dio varios golpecitos en la espalda de Hilda, como animándola a entrar. Hilda estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del animal, pues no entendía por qué tenía que entrar allí.

- Sleipnir, se está haciendo tarde, y no me apetece entrar en este lugar tan cargado de dolorosos recuerdos. Venga, vámonos –e intentó tirar del caballo, que seguía con sus poderosas patas clavadas en el suelo, como si no quisiera moverse de allí. La interrogaba con la mirada, como si supiera en realidad que su dueña tenía unas ganas terribles de entrar en aquel lugar, y que había puesto una excusa bastante pobre e improvisada. Y Hilda maldecía al caballo por eso; y por ser tan tozudo -. ¡Oh, Sleipnir, eres un cabezota! Si entro, ¿podremos volver? –el caballo coceó un poco, como señal afirmativa –está bien, tú ganas.

Respirando profundamente, como si fuera a zambullirse en un inmenso lago, Hilda se internó en el bosque. Era un poco oscuro, pues las frondosas copas dejaban pasar la luz del sol en pequeñas cantidades. Diseminadas por aquel campo sagrado, en una mullida capa de hierba, se encontraban las estelas de los guerreros. Es cierto que los habitantes de Asgard no se preocupaban mucho por las tumbas, pues ellos consideraban que lo más importante es el alma, y si esta ya viaja a salvo al Valhalla para reunirse con Odín, no se necesitaba nada más. El silencio en aquel lugar, además, era demoledor. Ni un solo trino de pájaros, ni el susurro de las hojas movidas por la brisa… nada. Solo los pasos de una Hilda temerosa por el lugar en el que se estaba internando. Tenía miedo de los recuerdos que pudieran surgir, más que del lugar en sí.

Al final, llegó a una zona más "moderna", pus los árboles eran más jóvenes, y el suelo poseía una fina y tímida capa de hierba, como si hubieran excavado y colocado las estelas hace dos días. Y en el fondo no se equivocaba en su apreciación, puesto que podía leer, claramente, el nombre de los guerreros de la última guerra que dieron sus vidas por Asgard: eran los nombres de sus compañeros y amigos. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas sin remedio. Se frotó con la mano utilizando una de las mangas de su vestido; no la importaba que se mojara, solo que no se dieran cuenta de que había llorado. Se arrodilló ante la estela del guerrero, llamado Thor, y no pudo evitar que la memoria se inundara de buenos recuerdos.

_Sé que en un principio me veías como una persona que da la espalda a su pueblo, y que solo tiene ojos para el lujo y para nuestro dios. Cuan equivocado estabas, Thor. Para mí fuiste el segundo guerrero más fiel que pude tener, pues supiste ver tu error y enmendarlo, convirtiéndote así en uno de mis guerreros más poderosos. Yo sola no soy capaz de velar por el bien de un territorio tan amplio, y aunque nunca te lo dije, me entristecí mucho el día en el que vi, con mis propios ojos, cómo una persona tenía que rebajarse a robar y cazar en horas intempestivas para alimentar a sus seres queridos. Solo espero que tu perdón fuera sincero y verdadero. Como espero que me perdones por lo que ocurrió en la guerra en la que sacrificaste tu vida por seguirme. Sabías perfectamente que no era yo, que me equivocaba, pero a pesar de todo eso decidiste cumplir con mis órdenes. Y es algo que te honra. Solo espero que en el Valhalla, junto a Odín, disfrutes de una eternidad de honor. Te lo mereces, mi fiel guerrero._

Después de pensar todo eso, se levantó lentamente, sosteniendo sus faldas para no caer por su causa. Su vestido se había ensuciado un poco, pero no la importaba. Era lo de menos. Se sacudió un poco para que la mancha fuera menor, y siguió su camino. Pasó por las inscripciones de los otros caballeros, como Bud, Mime, Alberich, Fenrir. Todo ellos muertos, silenciados por una injusta guerra. Ahora la venían a la mente los lloros de todas las familias nobles a las que pertenecían, a excepción de Thor. Nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra en contra de Hilda, pues consideraban como máximo culpable a Poseidón, al que odiaban profundamente. Hilda ya había advertido y dicho en numerosas ocasiones tras la guerra que es normal buscar a un culpable, a un chivo expiatorio al que volcar todo nuestro dolor, pero que no es para nada la solución. Debían de seguir predicando con su política de convivencia pacífica, de rezo y de escudo de protección frente a los inclementes vientos de su tierra. Lo más curioso de todo era que, pese a todo lo que decía, en el fondo sentía que ella era la culpable de todo, y la sorprendía que nadie la echara la culpa. Lógicamente, no lo harían de forma abierta, por el respeto que la profesan, pero ni un solo rumor llegaba a su palacio. La consideraban como una buena regente, como un ejemplo de justicia… de justicia empañada por las artimañas mágicas de un malvado dios extranjero.

Su vagar la llevó a la tumba del guerrero más poderoso y más fiel que pudiera tener en toda su vida… era la de Siegfried. Aunque fuera no sola una persona no solo de noble cuna y guerrero divino, sino también descendiente del gran héroe homónimo de su historia, se decidió que su estela fuera tan sencilla y emotiva como la de los demás. Esa decisión la llevó a cabo Hilda, con el apoyo de la noble familia de Siegfried. Era un guerrero tan noble, que no le gustaría destacar sobre los demás, puesto que su único cometido era proteger a Hilda y los intereses de Asgard. Nada más verla, no pudo reprimir un torrente de lágrimas. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse las mejillas o los ojos, cayendo de rodillas ante la estela. Bajó la cabeza, como si tuviera vergüenza de que alguien, sobre todo si el espíritu de Siegfried, estaba mirando. El campo bajo su cabeza empezó a empaparse por sus lágrimas, que parecían no tener fin. Todo el dolor que no pudo expresar hasta ese momento se desataba descontroladamente. Estaba sola, no había nadie que la viera, por lo que por una vez en meses, podía ser sincera consigo misma.

_Siegfried, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de las decisiones que tomé estando bajo el control de Poseidón. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, ahora podríais estar a mi lado, siendo mi brazo derecho. No sabéis cuánto añoro vuestra compañía… siempre protegiéndome, defendiendo Asgard de todo mal, a mi lado… pensé que podríamos estar juntos para siempre, o al menos hasta que nuestros cuerpos se desgataran por el paso de los años, entre nuestros amados hermanos de Asgard. Nunca tuve el valor suficiente de mostraros mis sentimientos, pues nos separaba el inevitable deber y honor. Vos erais el mejor guerrero de estas tierras, mientras que yo era la regente (y sigo siéndolo) del reino de Odín. Nuestra relación parecía que no salía de nuestros deberes, y ahora me arrepiento profundamente de no haber sido más sincera._

_Os observaba atentamente en vuestros entrenamientos, esperando que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Cuando nos presentaron, mi corazón parecía que saltaba de emoción, y agradecía a Odín que aquel encuentro no fuera una mera ilusión, sino la pura realidad. Y en el momento que os condecoraba con el importantísimo deber de ser mi mano derecha y protectora, sentí en mi interior que no podía ser más feliz. Y creo que vos sentíais lo mismo. ¡Cuántas tardes pasamos en los jardines de mi palacio, rodeados de aquella naturaleza delicada por las inclemencias del tiempo, al lado de la fuente de aguas cristalinas! Siempre recordaré aquellas tardes, en las que hablábamos de todo tipo de temas… pero nunca hablamos del amor. Debe ser que, con vuestra sola presencia me bastaba, quizá os viera más como un gran amigo y confidente que algo más. Ojalá estuvierais aquí para guiarme. Pero ya no estáis, ni vos ni los demás. Ahora sí que me siento sola; habrá nuevos caballeros, no lo pongo en duda, pero vuestro recuerdo sigue en mi mente, y no se borrará nunca. _

_Solo puedo pediros que me perdonéis, que seáis indulgente conmigo. Al igual que Thor y los demás, espero que disfrutéis de vuestro merecido descanso en la sala de banquetes del Valhalla, junto a nuestro dios Odín. Seguro que, debido a vuestros servicios prestado aquí a su sacerdotisa regente, Odín os concederá el inmenso honor de ser su mano derecha. Os aseguro que será mejor persona para servir que yo… Porque recuerdo ahora vuestro rostro consternado, confundido por mi cambio de ser provocado por ese maldito anillo. A pesar de que sabíais que actuaba de una forma incorrecta, me seguisteis, me apoyasteis en todo lo que os ordenaba, como fiel brazo derecho que erais. Y esa mirada será también difícil de olvidar. En el fondo de vuestros ojos, ahora aprecio que había cierta decepción, tristeza, como si vuestra idolatrada Hilda hubiera desaparecido. Y no andabais desencaminado, la verdad._

El sol empezaba a bajar ya, y escuchó a su querido compañero, que comenzaba a relinchar como aviso de que era hora de marcharse. Fue levantando la cabeza, que seguía agachada desde que se postró ante la estela de Siegfried. Desde hacía unos segundos, las lágrimas ya no corrían por sus mejillas, como si hubiera derramado todo lo que tenía acumulado en su interior. Ahora, de rodillas, tocaba delicadamente las runas de la inscripción, subrayando cada una de ellas. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro… una sonrisa sincera y cándida, como si estuviera viendo de verdad a su amado caballero.

_Me toca partir, Siegfried. Pero os prometo dos cosas; la primera, que juro seguir protegiendo Asgard y ser la regente que fui en otro tiempo, antes del incidente del anillo. Y la segunda… que os seré fiel hasta mi muerte, pues no habrá ningún otro caballero que sea tan bueno ni tan leal como vos. Al morir, no solo os habéis llevado vuestro hermoso cuerpo… sino también mi corazón._

Se puso en pie, y salió de aquel lugar. Su fiel caballo Sleipnir estaba levantado, porque había escuchado los pasos de Hilda, y no era muy recomendable cabalgar en las frías noches de aquel mundo. Si por el día se podía soportar medianamente bien el frío, por la noche era imposible. Había que ponerse bajo un techo cálido; en el caso de Hilda, ir al palacio. Se acercó a la joven princesa, y se paró en seco para que pudiera montar y salir de allí, de vuelta al hogar. Había cumplido con su misión, y estaba satisfecho.

Ahora que he cumplido tu deseo, ¿podemos marcharnos ya? –el tono empleado por Hilda era un poco molesto, pues no podía creer que se hubiera salido con la suya. El caballo, como si sonriera ante aquella pregunta, empezó a cabalgar hacia el palacio como respuesta -.

Cuando ya se encontraban un poco alejados de aquel lugar, Hilda giró su cabeza para ver por última vez aquel lugar. Cada vez se hacía más pequeño, hasta que se convirtió en una mancha borrosa en el atardecer de tonos anaranjados. Giró de nuevo su cabeza para mantener los ojos fijos en el camino, con la sonrisa todavía en sus labios, y con energías renovadas. Consideraba que se había desahogado a gusto. Y que había dejado las cosas un poco más claras. Aunque hubiera sido perfecto si estuvieran vivos a su lado.

- Te quiero –ese susurro fue la última palabra que dijo Hilda en el camino hacia su hogar -.


End file.
